In A Twisted Way
by Little Cute Girl
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a runaway. Natsume Hyuuga is that kind of guy who drinks his youth away. In some kind of twisted way, they find each other.


oOo

**In A Twisted Way**

oOo

She writes love on her wrists with the razor she bought at the shop. The workers were nice but they couldn't help her.

No one can help her since she isn't fixable.

She wants to scream but no one will hear her since she's all alone in the empty abandoned house. She had run away from the place she once called home. She had been getting abused by her step father every day. Once, she couldn't take it anymore.

She is a runaway. To live, she steals and cheats. She doesn't believe in promises and people. All the hope she had is gone.

As the razor cuts her skin open, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes in the pain the cuts give to her.

In some kind of twisted way, she's happy for few seconds.

oOo

He opens his eyes and meets the bright sunlight. His insides are burning and his mind feels confused.

He doesn't know how he got here, in the middle of the woods. The last thing he remembers is kissing some blonde girl he met at the club.

As he rises up, he is reminded that the alcohol he drank last night was too strong for him. He slowly walks toward the light that shines between the trees.

As he walks closer to it, he finds an abandoned house. All the windows are broken and the house's door looks broken.

He places a steady step on the porch, trying to see if the steps are broken. Few of them bend inward from his weight. He tries to run up them as fast as he can.

When he reaches the main door, he's met with a loud scream that comes from the inside of the house.

He pulls open the door and takes a few strides inside the house. He searches for new sounds but he is met with silence.

Perhaps, it was just a trick of his mind. His friends always told him he was crazy. As he is about to turn around and walk out the house, he notices a person on the staircase.

"Hey." He says and puts up his hand in a friendly wave. The girl, who is staring back, does nothing. She looks lifeless, like a doll. She is incredibly pretty with her hazel brown hair and porcelain skin.

As she makes her way down the stairs, Natsume realizes he's holding his breath. When she stands only few feet away from him, he notices the cuts she has on her arms, her clothes that are covered with dirt and her brown eyes that seem so sad and lost.

"Who are you?" she asks him, as quiet as possible.

She sounds so hopeless that it makes Natsume want to hug her. Her lips tremble when she's waiting for the response.

"I'm Natsume." He tells her, looking straight into her eyes. They seem lifeless to him, just like the owner.

"Why are you here?" She asks and takes a step closer to him.

"I passed out near the house and recently just woke up, the house was the first place I saw, and so, I decided to head to here." He tells her, smiling at his quirky answer that doesn't seem so funny to the girl.

She's just standing there, gazing at him with her brown eyes.

"Can I stay here for a while?" He asks her and looks around the empty main hall. There is a pretty chandelier just above their heads. On the floor there is a mattress that is cut open in the middle.

"As you wish." She answers and turns around to walk away. He steps closer to her and grabs her by her arm.

She screams and pushes him away from her. He stares at her with surprised eyes.

"Don't touch me!" She screams and covers her face with her hands. He is surprised by her reaction. He wants to hug her but he knows that he shouldn't do it.

In the hug place, he just steps back and looks at her with a blank look. He waits until she calms down. When she is calm, he makes a note to himself not to scare her anymore.

"Can you go away and leave me alone?" she asks him as she looks up from the ground. Her eyes are full with tears.

"What have I done wrong?" He asks, taking a step closer to her. He remembers the promise he made to himself but there is some strong pull when he talks with the hazel eyed beauty. He can't keep himself away from her.

"You have done nothing wrong. It's me. Okay, just leave me alone. I'm sure that you're sober enough to find the exit from this forest." She turns away and runs up the straircase.

He wants to follow her but he doesn't want to be a burden for her, that's why he leaves the house.

When he finally walks out the forest, he realizes he didn't ask the lonely girl for her name. He debates with himself if he should turn around and walk back to the abandoned house

As he finally makes a move, he hopes it's for the right.

oOo

The pink razor is calling her, asking her again why she did it to herself. She doesn't want to look in the broken mirror that's hanging above the sink.

She knows that she'll break down once she realizes what a disaster she had become.

As sobs escape her, she hears footsteps on the staircase. Adrenaline rush in her blood as she wonders if those are the cops.

_Was that guy a cop?_ She wonders as she takes a deep breath and tries not to make a sound.

The footsteps come closer to the bathroom door. She stares at the door as it's pulled open. Breath hitches in her throat as she realizes that it's the same guy from before.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I came back since you didn't want to see me, but, I just couldn't let you go without knowing your name." He looks at her with the earnest look she has ever seen.

She can't handle the emotions that hit her. She falls on the ground on her knees as the guy comes rushing to her.

When he asks her what's wrong, she looks up into his crimson red eyes and whispers, "You're the first person who came back for me."

oOo

**The End**

oOo

**~LCG**


End file.
